1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a free access floor which is ordinarily used as a floor of an office room, computer room, equipment room, etc. and placed on a floor of the building, in order to lay power cables, communicating cables, pipings, etc. between the free access floor and the floor of the building.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Commonly used free access floor has been comprising a plurality of rectangular or square plates supported by legs at each corner of each plate. This construction has a problem that each plate is apt to shake because of its four point support. Therefore a free access floor formed by a plurality of regular triangular plates has been proposed. This construction has no problem concerning to the shakiness of each plate because of its three point support, but it is impossible to array these triangular plates to fit for a rectangular floor. Moreover it might be easy for wiring or piping in a direction parallel to any side of the triangle, but the legs at the corners of the plates prevent wiring or piping in a direction perpendicular to the side, and it is difficult to support six legs at a corner. Another construction has been proposed in which an access floor is formed by a plurality of pairs of right-angled triangular plates, each pair being faced their hypotenuses to each other so as to constitute a rectangle. This construction needs too many plates.
The object of the present invention is thus to provide an improved free access floor which facilitate wiring or piping in two perpendicular directions under minimum shakiness of the plates. Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description to follow taken in conjunction with the appended claims.